


Boy's Behavior

by NettlesOfAviation (orphan_account)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Humbug Hair, Lingerie, M/M, Mild BDSM themes, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NettlesOfAviation
Summary: By the end of that, Alex was definitely tired.





	Boy's Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that one anonymous user on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+one+anonymous+user+on+tumblr).



> Based of a series of asks which an anonymous user sent me on tumblr -> a-r-k-t-i-c
> 
> I'm not playing around when I tag daddy kink. If daddy kink is uncomfortable for you in any way, please be wary. On the other hand, daddy count of fifteen, so enjoy!

Alex stirred in his sleep when the front door clicked open and the hollow click of dress shoes clattered against wooden floorboards. Emerging from a state of drowsiness, he stretched out his body on  the broad sofa and allowed a soft sigh to escape. A hand squeezed his lean thighs, coaxing his legs to part and smooth fabric brushed against his skin as Miles settled between him.

“Rather early for bed, hm? It’s eight o’clock,” Miles murmured and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “Tired?”

Alex hummed for a second then shook his head, distracted in his observation of how perfectly their fingers interlocked. He followed him to the kitchen and took a seat on the marble counter, goosebumps rising at the chill against his bare skin. “You came home late, must’ve been a long day at work,” he commented, nodding at the large glass of pinot noir Miles had poured for himself. He placed a hand onto Miles’ broad chest and leant in close, teasing him with his breath ghosting over lips. “And I suppose Daddy needs to wind down.”

The nickname caught Miles’ attention and he smiled at Alex, something dark flashing in his eyes as he trailed a hand up and down the length of Alex’s smooth thigh. “I do.” He took a long sip from his glass. “A good boy like you needs to be rewarded for being so patient.”

A coy grin brightened Alex’s face. He tucked a  loose lock of hair behind his ear and forced himself to make eye contact. “Oh, please,” he implored in a whisper, desperate for some form of touch.

Their lips met in a languid kiss, giving Alex no choice but to slow his pace down. The way Miles’ fingers snaked up his nape and firmly gripped a handful of his soft hair gave Alex shivers up his spine, and in that instance he knew he wanted every inch of Miles, craved his praises in the form of filthy, sweet-talking worship. He whimpered at the friction from his briefs brushing against his tender flesh as Miles massaged him between his legs.

Miles’ other hand ventured under the thick sweater clinging to Alex’s smaller frame. He ran his fingers over the gentle curve of his waist, trailed ticklishly over his ribs before rubbing his sensitive nipples, caressing them with a thumb in circular motions. As more moans punctuated their kiss, Miles grew wary of Alex’s approaching orgasm and halted his movements,not falling for the whine that would follow after.

“Do me a favour, baby,” he murmured and knocked back the rest of the wine. “I’ll go grab a shower, while I’m doing that, you make yourself look pretty for Daddy, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Without a second delay, Alex nodded. “Y-yeah,” he said then corrected himself. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

The echo of water shimmering against the bathroom tiles had been murmuring in the background for over forty-five minutes, driving Alex wild with arousal. Sat on the sofa again, he smoothed out his thigh-highs and adjusted the suspenders attached to his garter belt. Along with the ensemble, around his neck, a silver choker adorned it with sparkling diamonds that spelled out the words _‘Daddy’s Boy’_ like it was an esteemed title to hold. It was. Alex found pride in being only Miles’, adored being spoiled with gifts and compliments. It made his heart flutter and him fall deeper in love.

Miles, he was a giver. Loved surprising Alex with presents, caring and pleasuring him in every way. He liked knowing the fact that he gave Alex immense joy, that they needed each other equally.

He found the bedroom empty, but in the living room sat Alex who was more than ready, keen to be touched as he widened his legs to reveal his growing erection, presented in silk panties. The closer Miles got, the more details he made out, from a patch of wetness on the underwear to the glimmering choker. What a sight, from head to toe.

Miles became infatuated with Alex’s feigned innocence, how he hid behind his voluminous curls, allowing his hair to conceal his little grin. His parted legs only invited Miles to fill the empty space, and he did, capturing Alex in a passionate kiss when the opportunity presented itself.

The traces of wine lingered on Alex’s tongue, but only he could make it taste so sweet and pure. He moved in time with Miles, following his rhythm and letting gasps escape as if he had timed them to. His moans were music to the ears, so low and melodic. A siren’s call, it was. Alluring, yet awfully dangerous. It made Miles want to ravage his body whole, though when he opened his eyes he couldn’t bare to hurt such a beautiful being.

As their hands traced over familiar curves, recognising any dips and bumps, marks and freckles, it became clear that Alex wanted to make an offering. His fingers loosened the towel around Miles’ waist, kisses began to abseil down his neck.

“Oh, Baby…” Miles groaned, tensing as cool fingers wrapped around his cock. “You wanna suck my cock? Is that what you want?”

Shifting off the sofa and onto his knees, Alex pressed a kiss under Miles’ navel. “Yes, please,” he murmured, almost salivating at the sight of glistening precum on the tip. He could already taste the salt in his mouth, feel the ache in his jaw. “I wanna suck Daddy’s cock.”

Miles granted permission with a nod and sucked in a deep breath, swallowing thickly as Alex dragged his tongue along the length of his hard cock. Already there was a sensation that made his toes curl and spine tingle. Nothing turned him on more than Alex’s pretty, perfect, pink  lips wrapped around his cock. Alex’s tongue lapped at the underside as his cheeks hollowed to form a wonderful pressure. A hard-worker like him didn’t want to disappoint, he readied himself to take a few more inches into his mouth.

The warmth made Miles’ head spin and his fingers found themselves tangled in Alex’s hair again, guiding him lower and lower until there was resistance.

“C’mon… you can do better, Baby. I know you can,” Miles said as he gave a encouraging buck of the hips. A soft choking sound came from Alex and he hummed in response, relaxed his throat. Just as his nose brushed Miles’ groin, Miles gave an approving groan and held his head there. “God, that feels damn good. Look at me, darling.” A nasty smirk flashed across his face and Alex responded to the pet name and the command in an instance. Round eyes stared up at him, eyelashes fluttering with each blink. “Absolutely gorgeous, my pretty, little boy on his knees… _fuck._ ”

Tears glimmered in Alex’s eyes as he began to choke, struggling to find air with such a large obstruction down his throat. Feeling merciful today, Miles let him go and watched as he spluttered for air and wipe at his spit-covered chin. After a quick recovery, Alex returned to licking and sucking, though turned his attention to Miles’ balls which had been neglected for quite some time.

He sucked gently, kissed and fondled them as he stroked Miles with a firm grip. To pleasure him only brought Alex  more arousal and he strained against his silk confinements, badly wanting to touch himself but without permission, he couldn't. By now, the dark red patch on his panties had grown from the amount of precum oozing from his cock. He looked up at Miles, praying he’d get his own release soon.

Prying him off, Miles took his hand. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap,” he commanded, patting his lap. “You really went the nine yards, sweetheart, but you look amazing.” Swollen lips, damp cheeks and that _goddamn_ choker. “I can't wait to make you a fucking mess. You're already so wet.”

Breathless, Alex hoped to be touched, though Miles enjoyed teasing him in every way. “Please, Daddy… oh, please,” he begged, heat creeping across his cheeks.

“Please what? Tell me what you want. You know I’ll give you whatever you want, I always do.” Miles’ hand began to trail up and down the dip in Alex’s back, brushing his panties before going back up to his nape. His skin felt hot to touch but he was nowhere near his peak of arousal, for the colour red hadn't flushed his chest and his fists weren't balled up so tight his knuckles pulsed white at every snapping thrust. “Don't be shy.”

“I want y-you- I… c’mon, you know the answer,” Alex whined, holding back a chuckle and he was correct, except it always sounded hotter when he said the answer aloud. He couldn't bring himself to say those dirty words, but Miles could make him. As Miles’ hands crept closer to his panties with intent to give him relief, Alex only got harder and his breaths quickened, hips twitched forwards to close the distance. Every single time, Miles’ hand slid back down to feel the smooth fabric of his thigh-highs.

Time ticked, seconds were passing. Miles began to lay down his hickies, it wouldn't be right if he didn't. The trail of splotches led down the length of Alex’s collarbone, dotted down his chest and he hoped for some on his hips. Teeth merely grazed his nipple, evoking a tiny gasp.

The teasing became unbearable. “Daddy, I want you to fuck me,” Alex spoke his desires, eyes looking down and hair falling forwards. “Please fuck me.”

Tucking the hair back, Miles didn't do anything else and smiled at him. “How do you want me to fuck you?” He questioned, feigning ignorance.

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed but that only added to Miles’ joy of seeing his sexual frustration. “Fuck me like a bad boy. I want it hard, Miles. I need it.”

Miles snagged his hair again, forcing his head back and a tingling sensation skittered across his scalp to give him a sample of what bad boys get. “But you've been a good boy all day, baby,” he commented, busy tiptoeing his fingers up and down Alex’s thighs than to attend to his needs. “I think you deserve something nice and slow-”

In protest, Alex kissed him hard, movements so fast and unpredictable that it caught him off guard. Their tempo picked up again, this time more heated and faster. Alex didn't hold himself back, he put aside all the rules and decided he was going to do what he wanted. The thing was, it didn't work quite well. Under Miles’ control, he was powerless once he was under the submission of having his hair in a tight fist, steering him back into discipline.

“Now you're being a bad boy,” Miles said with a darkness in his gaze, squeezing and fondling him, evoking many whimpers. “Get down on all fours.” Though Alex was smart, he knew how to get what he wanted, so he didn't obey. Instead, he gave an innocent smile and giggled, remaining unmoved. “God, you cheeky, little- I said now, Alex. You won't be doing yourself any favours.” Miles pushed him gently into position, relishing the sight of the taut fabric over his ass. “By the time I’m done, you're going to be so sore, I don't think you'll be able to work tomorrow. That’s what bad boys get.”

And that was what Alex wanted. He bit his lip with a gleeful smile as Miles yanked his panties aside. The wet sound of the almost-empty lube bottle spurting out its contents only sparked excitement inside him and he closed his eyes in pleasure as Miles sunk a finger inside of him.

The sensation of being stretched didn't truly come until he had two fingers fucking into him and three felt almost like too much. Miles took his time with preparation, though he himself wanted to fuck Alex right there, right now.

“You don't get to come until I say so, you understand me?” Miles growled, his nice tone replaced with something stern, cold. His attempt at intimidation only made Alex more wanton. At the lack of response, Miles smacked his ass hard enough to leave a mark. “I said, do you understand me, boy?”

“Yeah-” another smack, hard enough to make Alex yelp again. “Yes, Daddy.”

Fingertips grazed his prostate, once, twice, over and over. Alex’s arms began to tremble, too weak to keep him up. Face pressed into the cushions, he managed to steal a glance over his shoulder and earned another smack.

“Eyes forward,” Miles ordered and smirked at his whimper. He dragged his wet fingers down the cleft of Alex’s magnificent ass, running over the scarlet silk and finding the patch of wetness that laid over Alex’s tip. Miles massaged the sensitive area, satisfied at how more moisture trickled onto the damp fabric. All the stalling made Alex more whiny, he began to push his bottom back against Miles in attempt to communicate his wishes to be pleasured. “Begging to get fucked, are we?”

“Yes,” Alex said, turning his head to look back but he quickly trained his eyes onto the cushions in front of him as another slap rang out. “I’m ready, Miles, just fuck me. Please.”

“I don’t know about that. Bad boys don’t get to make demands,” Miles murmured, though it was clear he wanted to fuck him as he lathered his cock with lube.

He pushed inside Alex, hissing at the addictive heat that embraced him and taking in the sight of his hole stretching around him to accomodate for the girth. Gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, Miles subdued him with rough thrusts, making him wish he had behaved. The sound of their skin slapping reverbed through the whole flat, along with dulcet moans.

Miles leant forwards to snare a handful of hair and pulled Alex back, arching his back in the most beautiful way. His other hand snaked over Alex’s chest and ran over sculpted pectorals, brushed his reddened nipples. “Are you still gonna misbehave like that?” He asked in a low growl, snapping his hips harder. “You gonna say sorry?”

Forced to bend back, Alex leaned his weight against Miles, allowing their heated skin to touch. “I'm- ah! I-I’m sorry, Daddy-” he choked out between gasps, voice hoarse and low. “I won't do it ag-again.”

Miles delivered another thrust, burying himself deep and he pressed a kiss onto Alex’s cheek. “Good boy,” he crooned and pulled out. “On your back, hold your legs apart.”

It was difficult to believe that he was forgiven, though Alex appreciated the change in position and felt relief when Miles released his hair from his fist. He laid down on the sofa, done as he was told then blinked his tears away as he looked at Miles for response.

Miles wasn't completely stupid, he was aware that Alex wanted it hard and fast, though initially his arousal and desperation clouded his judgement, he fell for another of Alex’s tricks.

Applying more lube to his cock, Miles admired his boy for a while, the way his skin glistened under the dim lighting to his disheveled hair in tangles. A beautiful mess, his artwork. Sunk back into Alex, Miles’ thrusts took a torturous pace, snapping in fast then drawing out slowly. He took a sadistic interest in watching Alex writhe, unable to touch himself.

For Miles, he was on cloud nine, mind spinning from the pleasure that made his fingers tingle and the sight of Alex’s ethereal beauty. Dark, curly locks fanned out onto the sofa like a halo around his head and with every soft mewl, his reddened chest rose. He looked intoxicated on pleasure.

Miles leant forwards and distracted him with a wet kiss, muffling the noises coming from him. He nuzzled his face into the darkness of Alex’s hair, breathing in his scent. There in the darkness where the aroma of shampoo and smoke invaded the heavy air with Alex’s arms wrapped around him, fingernails dragging down his back, Miles fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

Their foreheads touched, lips barely grazed. Miles had both hands pulling Alex apart as he bucked into him, allowed his legs to rest on his broad shoulders. In return, Alex tried his hardest to pull him closer, to feel more of him.

“You're close, I can tell,” Miles said, sentence punctuated by soft grunts. “Remember what I said, Baby. No coming until I say so.”

A nod sufficed this time, though it might've been the tears brimming in Alex’s eyes that made Miles hold his tongue from ordering him to speak up. Alex ached for release. His red panties were now a deeper colour, the front panel clinging to his skin and every thrust only provided the tiniest bit of friction.

“You feel amazing, you know that?” Miles murmured, leaning back so he can fully observe his handiwork. He dragged the tip of his finger over Alex’s erection with a feather-light touch and listened to Alex’s desperate moans as he squeezed his shaft. “I bet that feels good.”

“It does, Daddy, r-really fucking good,” Alex choked out with a nod. “I need to come. Please, Daddy. I love you, please-”

To silence his begging, Miles shoved a finger in his mouth. “Be patient. You’ll get your go…” he promised, finding the new constriction around his cock simply divine. A tightness settled in his balls and he began to feel his heart rate climbing, all kinds of endorphins and hormones coursing through his body. “Damn, you're so fucking perfect, so tight-” he let out a groan, eyes falling shut as he leant forward. Their foreheads bumped and Miles met eyes with him once again. “You're mine, Baby. All of you, all fucking mine. Can't wait to fill you up.”

Alex kissed him, cupping his cheeks with his delicate hands. “Give it to me, Daddy. I'm all yours,” he whispered, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as thrusts became more frantic.

A wetness filled him full and all movements halted. Alex hummed and grind his hips down, feeling Miles’ thick cock twitch inside of him, spilling hot cum. He caught his breath after a few seconds and continued with languid thrusts, still dizzy from the high of his orgasm. Beneath him, Alex relished in his newfound warmth and Miles’ weight leaning against him.

He groaned at the sensation of Miles slipping out of him, confused that it was intentional. Miles sat back on the sofa, looking exhausted but he was a just man, he wouldn't end this without rewarding Alex.

“Ride me, sweetheart. You've been a good boy, so patient,” Miles cooed, taking his hand and he didn't let go. He watched with hooded eyes as Alex settled in his lap then took his other hand.

Steadily, Alex began to bounce at his own pace. He didn't have permission to touch himself, but he could come and he felt determined to. The edge of an orgasm didn't return until he hit the right spot and when he did, it felt amazing. Lacking the strength to continue every grand rise and fall, he opted to grinding and rutting against Miles, feeling how his cock brushed his prostate with every little movement.

He swallowed thickly, adam’s apple bobbing. Around his neck, the silver choker remained there. The metal felt hot against Miles’ lips as he pressed a kiss onto the bejewelled letters.

A familiar rush came back to Alex, just like the one Miles had. His heart sped faster than ever, breaths increased to cope with his body’s demand for more oxygen and sex felt like an incredible drug with all the benefits and no repercussions. The neighbors could probably hear him at this point, though neither Miles or Alex cared one bit.

It sounded melodic, Alex always did whether he was talking, singing or moaning. With a muffled whimper and his face buried into the crook of Miles’ neck, Alex spilled his orgasm over the inside of his panties, his cum soaking into the wet silk. His thighs quivered at the waves of pleasure. A sluggish weakness dominated his body, his limbs felt of lead and the air viscous. 

They stayed like that for a while until Miles pulled himself out and plucked Alex from the sofa. He brought him into their bedroom and laid him down in bed, kissed his salty cheek and offered him a gentle smile. Alex was definitely tired now. Whilst he rested, Miles cleaned him with a moist gauze and provided compresses for the fat welts he left on his skin.

“You did so well,” Miles commented as he pulled off Alex’s thigh-highs and tossed them into the laundry basket. “Such a good boy. Daddy loves you.”

Heat crept back onto Alex’s cheeks. “I love you too.”

The end of their day approached. Sharing cigarettes and wine, they embraced each other. The butterflies in Alex’s stomach swirled at being cared for and he loved a strong man breaking him apart, piecing him back together again with such tender love as much as Miles enjoyed doing it to him.

It was simple. Alex was his Boy, and Miles was his Daddy.

 


End file.
